Penguins of Madagascar and the Cutie Mark Crusaders
'Penguins of Madagascar and the Cutie Mark Crusaders '''is a computer-animated adventure comedy film, produced by DreamWorks Animation and Hasbro Studios. In this film, the Penguins and the Cutie Mark Crusaders from Equestria, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo are brought into the services of the North Wind, an Arctic elite undercover inter-species task force that is dedicated to helping animals who can't help themselves. The Penguins and the Crusaders must work with the North Wind led by Classified in order to prevent Dr. Octavius Brine from taking over the world. Plot The movie begins in Antarctica. Multiple penguins are walking somewhere, while baby Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico ask where they are even going, but the other penguins didn't even seem to care. And when an egg rolls by, they comment that they lose a few eggs, and it's nature. Skipper decides to go against nature, and goes after the egg which lands safely on a boat full of Leopard Seals. Rico eats the egg and they fool the seals into releasing the harpoon and sending them onto a drifting iceberg. Now that they are safe, Rico regurgitates the egg, which hatches into Private. Private ask if the trio are his family. Kowalski tells him that he doesn't have a family and they will die, but Skipper slaps Kowalski and tells Private that they are his family now. The iceberg drifts away to wherever adventure will lead them. The movie time-skips to where My Little Pony in Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted left off. The penguins (except for Private) have grown tired of Marty's Afro Circus song along with King Julien's song I Like to Move It, Move It (song Played is Afro Circus-Move It) and they and the Cutie Mark Crusaders from Equestria, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo plan to take a break from the circus by breaking into the United States gold depository to celebrate a 10 year old Private's birthday. After they infiltrate the building, Skipper asks Private what he would like most in the world. Private responds by saying he would like to be a meaningful and valued member of the team but Skipper says they got him something else, that is Cheezy Dibbles. When Private tries to get a bag the vending machine pulls him in. The penguins and the Crusaders try to get him out but it grabs them all, bursts out of the building and is carried from a helicopter to a submarine. After eating all of the Cheezy Dibbles, the penguins and the Crusaders are released from the vending machine, and escape a cage using Rico's paperclip. (Private then eats the paperclip). Skipper calls him a meaningful and valued member of the team. On the control console, Private starts pressing buttons, which takes them to a human who strangely knows their names. He introduces himself as Doctor Octavius Brine, but later reveals he is really an octopus named Dave, whom none of the penguins remember, and nether do the Crusaders. Dave explains that he used to be a star attraction at Central Park Zoo, until the penguins arrived. Dave was moved from zoo to zoo, always being upstaged by penguins. He shows a substance he created and orders his octopi to attack the penguins and the Crusaders. The penguins and the Crusaders manage to steal the substance and escape into the canals of Venice, going on a canoe chase to escape. However, they are cornered. Luckily they are rescued, as a jet appears and a wolf known only as Classified tells them they are now under the protection of the North Wind. Skipper demands answers and Classified tells them that the North Wind is an elite undercover force devoted to helping animals who can't help themselves, consisting of himself, Eva, Short Fuse, and Corporal. Skipper proudly introduces his own team and the Crusaders, but the North Wind is less than impressed, and returns to their headquarters. Skipper and Scootaloo are impressed with their technology. Classified wants the penguins and the Crusaders to tell him everything they know about Dave. Skipper tells him that Dave is an octopus, and that they managed to steal the Medusa Serum, but then Dave calls the North Wind. Classified mocks Dave for the loss of his serum, but Dave reveals that he has a huge tank of it and reveals his plan to use it on all penguins everywhere. The Penguins and the Crusaders get ready to go on the mission with Dave, but he is still convinced that they are useless, and has them tranquillised and sent to Madagascar. The penguins and the Crusaders wake up in a cargo plane to Madagascar. Skipper, Kowalski, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle realise what's happening and escape the plane. After crashing to the sands below they begin to wonder where Dave will strike next. Meanwhile, Dave kidnaps more penguins. While Corporal begins to stress eat again, Eva picks up that the penguins and the Crusaders never reached Madagascar. The penguins and the Crusaders arrive in Shanghai (which they mistake for Dublin) and thanks to Rico hacking up Dave's snowglobe collection, realise that Dave is going to strike Shanghai. In the zoo, Skipper has Private and Apple Bloom create the diversion, dressed as a mermaid and seapony. Dave arrives, but is captured by the Penguins, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo even as the North Wind arrive. Dave escapes into the pipes, and captures the mermaid penguins and Private and Apple Bloom with them. He escapes to his submarine, and the Penguins, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo hijack the North Wind's jet, while the North Wind tries to catch them. Ultimately the Penguins, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo can't fly the jet properly, and the jet explodes, with Dave getting away. The Penguins, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo are tied adrift from the North Wind's life-boat. It turns out the North Wind has been tracking Private and Apple Bloom from his tranquilliser dart and finds Dave's island base. On the island hundreds of penguins are being held captive, and watch Dave's demonstration of the Medusa serum to turn them into hideous monsters. Private and Apple Bloom accidentally blow their cover, prompting Dave to use them as his first test subjects. Outside, the penguins, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and North Wind debate whose plan to use. After Classified reminds Skipper that it's his fault Private and Apple Bloom got captured, he agrees to Dave's plan, while the Penguins, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo cause a diversion. However, Dave was prepared for their arrival and captures first the North Wind, then the Penguins, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. Dave prepares to use Private and Apple Bloom as his first Test subjects. The penguins, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo try to get them out, but can't find Rico's paperclip, and Private and Apple Bloom are disintegrated. Though the penguins, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo are devastated, it turns out Private and Apple Bloom escaped the ray with Rico's paperclip. First they rescue the North Wind from Dave's complicated death device. Private and Apple Bloom want to go save the other penguins, and Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, but Classified tells him that they have to go back to base and get new gear first. Private and Apple Bloom disagree, and head back to rescue the others. However, they are too late, as Dave mutates all the Penguins, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo and unleashes them on Manhattan. The exterminators arrive en masse, while Private and Apple Bloom manage to find Skipper and Sweetie Belle, and talk sense into them. They find Kowalski and Scootaloo, and then Rico, who also remember him, although Skipper admits Rico is much the same either way. The brothers and the Crusaders set out to save the penguins, and Private and Apple Bloom believe that they can reverse the ray. But Kowalski says that they need to replace the ray with something extremely cute. They see Private hooking himself up the ray and protest, but Private is adamant. Meanwhile, Dave is realising that his revenge hasn't made him feel any better, so he decides to start mutating ''everything that's cute. After seeing the penguins and the Crusaders with his ray he has his octopi capture them. The Penguins and the Crusaders use Dave's snow globe collection to amplify and mirror the blast, but the batteries are dead and the battle resumes. Rico is sent to go find batteries while they take on the Octopi. Rico finds batteries but is distracted by Cheezy Dibbles. Luckily the North Wind show up in an improvised Ice Cream van which explodes upon impact on Dave's ship. The North Wind walk away from the explosions before being sucked up by an exterminators vehicle. Dave fires himself at the cannon and throws Kowalski at the exterminator's vehicle. Dave tells Skipper he's lost but Skipper points out that Rico is tossing him double AAs. Skipper puts the batteries inside but Dave tosses him and Rico at the exterminators vehicle before going after Private. Private uses his butt hand to punch Dave away. Skipper uses a dibble to aim for the button. He succeeds before being sucked in, activating the ray and curing the penguins, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. However, Private is overwhelmed by a blast and mutates rapidly before a chrysalis forms around him. Corporal manages to get him out and suddenly it hatches turning Private magenta purple with spots and antlers. The group shares a hug. Skipper tells Private that he is a meaningful and valued member of the team, and everybody cheers for him, and then it turns out that Dave who had taken most of the effect on the ray has shrunk and somehow became trapped in a snow globe. The penguins and the Crusaders give him to a little girl who shakes him up and down. Classified apologizes for his speciesist attitude towards the penguins and the Crusaders and wants to make it up. After a romantic moment between Kowalski and Eva, Private suggest jetpacks which everyone agrees on. The penguins and the Crusaders are seen flying back to the circus, and it is implied they are now members of the North Wind. In the epilogue Private asks Skipper and the Crusaders if they will turn him normal and Skipper and Apple Bloom agree, this time using Mort as the source of cuteness. They turn Private normal again. Mort doesn't seem to suffer any changes, that is until he eats King Julien in one gulp, and Spike gasps in shock. Category:Films